battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Storm
Red Storm is the eight-mission secondary campaign in Battlezone: The Red Odyssey and acts as a prequel to the Black Dog campaign. It follows the CRA, and explains their discovery of the Pegasus Device and their development of cloaking technology. The protagonist, a CRA Major, is never named. __TOC__ Synopsis New Kids on the Block The Chinese Red Army, having recently arrived on Ganymede, have discovered a nearby CCA base where the Russians are working on new technology. The CRA order the Major to find out what this technology is and steal it. Once the technology has been identified, the Major is ordered to destroy the Soviet Satellite Tower and escape back to his Recycler. The CRA soon detect a Russian tug entering the area to recover the relic the CCA were studying; the Major is ordered to capture it and return the relic to the CRA base instead, swapping it out for a nuclear warhead. Chinese engineers investigating the object discover it to be plans for a teleportation device. Using the designs, the engineers are also able to develop a cloaking device for the CRA's vehicles. Protection While the Chinese scientists investigate the relic, the Major is assigned to protect them from CCA raids, which occur frequently and from all sides. During the assault, a Soviet walker appears, and the Chinese are contacted by its pilot Omega Seven, who wishes to defect to the CRA. The Major is ordered to ensure he arrives safely. Moments later, the engineers will inform the CRA that a shipment of Cobalt-7 is on the way from their headquarters. It turns out that General Fu is accompanying this shipment to perform a random inspection, making it even more important that it arrives safely. The Major is again assigned to escort duty fending off attacks on the transports. Rescue Me Despite the Major's careful escort, General Fu is soon captured by the Russians. In attempting to recapture him, the CRA must identify which of three convoys is carrying him. The Major is deployed to reactivate six disarmed artillery emplacements to slow the CCA convoys down enough for him to identify which one is carrying the General; once he has done so, he captures it and returns it to the CRA base. From Out of Nowhere It soon emerges that the Russians have been hoarding biometal. Seeking to know why, the CRA send the Major to investigate a nearby Silo. Unfortunately, the Silo is protected by a large minefield, so the Major makes the most of the distraction presented by a CCA shift change and follows a safe path through. When he arrives at the CCA base, he uses the cloaking device built into his scout to move undetected, but its cooling device fails and it shuts down once he reaches the silo. The CCA immediately attack, and the CRA are forced to withdraw through their portal to Elysium. The Major is held personally responsible for this; his rank stripped, he is assigned scavenger duty on the other side of the portal. Dire Straits While he is collecting scrap on the alien planet, a group of scouts go missing near the former Major's location and he is ordered to investigate. He arrives at their last known location just in time to see a CCA tug pick up a Mongoose and begin to make off with it - he is ordered to shadow them at a distance to see where they go. Before the convoy reaches its destination, a nearby CRA base comes under Soviet attack. As the highest-ranking officer nearby, the Major is ordered to manage its defence while another wing of scouts tracks the convoy. Once the base has been sufficiently defended against all threats - including a powerful artillery strike - the Major is formally reinstated. Out There Somewhere The Major is put in charge of one of a number of co-ordinated assaults aimed at eliminating the Soviet presence on Elysium. Shortly after receiving a suspicious offer of assistance, it soon becomes apparent that the CCA have been duplicating captured Chinese forces just as the CRA have duplicated the Golem into the Yeren using a CRA factory left on Ganymede; the Major's base comes under attack from a large column of captured units. The CCA base contains a pair of captured Enhanced Solar Power plants capable of transmitting power over a two-kilometer radius; as a result, it is incredibly well defended. Regardless, the Major is able to pierce these defences and destroy the Soviet recycler. Leave Home The CRA have discovered a transport carrying part of the original Cthonian Pegasus device heading for Europa from Elysium. The Major follows it to Europa, but does not know which path it will take to get to the CCA base; he is ordered to steal this information from a nearby CCA Satellite Tower so the convoy can be ambushed. Dressed in a CCA uniform and armed with an enhanced sniper rifle, the Major identifies the path the transport will take and heads for a bridge along the route. Once there, he waits for the transport to approach and locates its position in the convoy, and as it passes, he uses his sniper rifle to detonate a nearby explosive crate, taking out the transport and several nearby units. With the transport destroyed and the CCA alerted to his whereabouts, the Major is forced to escape back to the drop zone through a large enemy force. Light Up and Let Go The Major arrives back on Ganymede just as the CCA is making its last stand. The last tank available is battered and bruised; low on ammunition and with little armor remaining, the Major is ordered to wait for a production convoy to arrive so he can set up a base while the rest of the CRA forces assault the entrance to the Soviet emplacement. While the Major is waiting, the CRA pick up a convoy of transports carrying scrap to the CCA base. The Major intercepts the convoy and hijacks the last transport, carrying the scrap back to his own base. Swapping its cargo out for explosives, he returns it to the Soviet fortress and uses it to destroy the defences outside. Returning to his own base, he begins to build up an assault force and lay siege to the Russians. The Major soon discovers that two sections of the base are protected by minefields that must be shut down before he can progress. Each is powered by a solar power plant, but once these plants are destroyed a Communications Tower on each side must also be taken out before the backup system can be triggered. Once all of the Soviet emplacements are wiped out, the Major is ordered to pull his forces back to a safe distance. With the CCA wiped out, Ganymede is under complete Chinese control. Missions Chmisn01_shell.png| New Kids on the Block|link=New Kids on the Block Chmisn02_shell.png| Protection|link=Protection Chmisn03_shell.png| Rescue Me|link=Rescue Me Chmisn04_shell.png| From Out of Nowhere|link=From Out of Nowhere Chmisn05_shell.png| Dire Straits|link=Dire Straits Chmisn06_shell.png| Out There Somewhere|link=Out There Somewhere Chmisn07_shell.png| Leave Home|link=Leave Home Chmisn08_shell.png| Light Up and Let Go|link=Light Up and Let Go Category:Campaigns Category:Storyline